


Sudden Life Changes

by starsinger



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:43:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: Supergirl/X-Men crossover. Kitty, Rachael, and Kurt find themselves in National City after the apparent deaths of the entire team. Kara finds herself in need of employment outside of the DEO, and Kitty is able to help. Oh, this is the Marvel Universe. When I say “never”, that’s not to be taken literally. Don’t own them.





	1. Chapter 1

Kitty had snuck into Peter’s room. Granted, that wasn’t hard. She could walk through walls. She wasn’t supposed to, but Kurt and Rachael had recently been badly injured and they both needed comfort. Peter didn’t object as she crawled into his bed and snuggled close. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. The kissing became petting, the petting turned to foreplay, and soon Kitty was impaling herself on Peter’s member.

Peter and Kitty moaned softly, not wanting to alert anyone, especially Logan, to their nocturnal activities. The release was sweet as Kitty collapsed into his waiting arms. They slept quietly. Kitty slept so soundly that she did not hear Peter leave the next morning, never to return.

_Three months later_

“Alex,” Hank patiently explained to Kara’s sister, “do you not understand what the death of that entire team means?”

“The deaths of the X-Men means that many meta-humans to keep an eye on,” Alex said blithely.

Hank stared at her. “They’re not metahumans, Alex, they’re mutants. Their powers came because of their genes. Metahumans are a whole different story. Besides, the X-Men were helping control the alien/metahuman issue, especially the younger ones. Tony Stark has decided to move Danvers Industries to here, in National City.”

“Tony Stark isn’t a metahuman,” Alex responded automatically. “Wait, did you say ‘Danvers Industries’?” she asked incredulously.

“Yes, Danvers, as in Carol Danvers. He took over her business concerns when she was put into a coma about twenty years ago,” Hank told her. “I’d like you to make…” he turned to see Kara standing behind Alex looking at her phone. “What is it?” he asked.

“I just received an e-mail from a Dr. Katherine Pryde asking me to come in for an interview at Stark Enterprises here in National City. She says he’s put her in charge of his news network here and would like to see if I’m a good fit,” Kara muttered.

Jon stared at her. He turned and jotted something down on a paper, “It is Kitty. Kara, go to the interview, please, and give her this,” he said thrusting the paper into her hand. “Tell Lockheed I said hello.”

“What were you telling me?” Alex asked Hank.

“Nothing, your sister will take care of it,” he told her.

_Stark Enterprises, Danvers Industries Division_

Kara stood in front of a handsome man with a German accent. A red-haired woman sat at a desk nearby idly punching at the keyboard in front of her. She reminded Kara a little of Hank. “Dr. Pryde,” the man said speaking into the speaker, “there is a Kara Danvers here to see you. She said she has an appointment.”

“Send her in,” came the crisp reply. Kara entered and glanced around the office. Where Kat Grant’s office had been crisp and clean, this one was messy and cluttered. One television stood in the corner and it was off. The shelves were filled with books, and a Siamese cat scrutinized her from his cushion in the corner. The woman behind the desk glanced up and waved to a seat already occupied with papers.

“Move them, please,” she was told. Kara complied, placing the pile near the cat who laid his head back down to resume his name. “Never mind Lockheed, he’s grumpy today. Kat Grant and your cousin, Clark Kent, recommended you. I hope you can help me. I know nothing about the news business.”

“Then what are you doing here?” Kara asked.

Kitty sighed, “I needed a break from what I was doing. I lost my fiancée three months ago in that attack on Dallas. Tony can be very sweet, maddening, but sweet. Although I wouldn’t be surprised if it was Roger who was really behind it.” Kara raised an eyebrow. “You would be in charge of setting up all aspects of this operations, from hiring personnel to purchasing of property to start everything up. Tony has given me a…large…budget.”

“You seem confident in my abilities,” Kara told her.

“You come with excellent references,” the other woman told her. She handed Kara a piece of paper which included her salary and benefits. “Any questions?”

“When do I start?” Kara asked.

Dr. Pryde chuckled. “Today is good,” she handed Kara a laptop. “This is for your use. I know you have a blog. I will encourage you to continue it. Oh, call me Kitty,” she extended her hand. Kara shook it and turned toward the cat.

“Uhm, Lockheed?” she asked the cat. He raised his head and looked at her. “Hank Henshaw says hello?” she said. Kitty stared at her curiously as she left.

Moments later the German entered the office. “Rachael’s showing Kara her office. She’s Supergirl,” he said matter-of-factly.”

“I’m also willing to bet she works for the DEO. She told Lockheed that Hank Henshaw said hello. We both know who that really is,” she rose as Kurt’s eyes travelled to the slight bulge in her belly. “Yes, Kurt, at least I have that.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitty contemplates her move to National City. Don’t own them

Kitty slouched on her couch in the penthouse suite he had bought her. Hell, he’d bought the entire floor. Not that Kitty minded, it meant she didn’t have to share it with anyone, except Lockheed. She didn’t mind that. She was slouched so far down that her back lay entirely on the pillows on the bottom. Her head was barely supported by the back pillows, and her legs just jutted out at a downward angle onto the floor. The news was playing in the background, but she was paying no attention to it as she was jabbing determinedly at her phone, annoyed at the person she was texting.

 _How did I let you talk me into this?_ Kitty

 _Because you love me?_ Tony

 _Not that much! lol Seriously, Tony, I know nothing about the publishing business. I was lucky that Kara was fired when she was._ Kitty

 _You’ll manage, you’re smart! Almost as smart as me! Take care of that baby!_ Tony

Kitty growled at the phone as Lockheed lifted up his head and looked at her. “Oh, don’t give me that look, dragon,” she growled at him as she rubbed her belly. “It was Tony again.” He shrugged his shoulders before resuming his nap.

 _He’s right, you know,_ Rachael thought at her. _I’m at the door, so is Kurt._

“Figures,” Kitty muttered as she worked her way back into a standing position. She was wearing pajamas but she threw a robe on before opening the door. “Hey, guys,” she said as the two entered her suite. Like Lockheed, Kurt had turned off his image inducer. Anybody needing to get up here had to have a special key, get through security, or had to fly here. Granted, there were more than a few people Kitty knew who could do that.

“He’s right, liebchen, you’ll get the hang of this,” Kurt told her. Kitty sighed as she nodded her head. She opened her mouth just as Lockheed rose from his perch and flew to the balcony door. He started scrabbling at the door handle.

“Jon must be here,” Kitty said as she walked over to the door just as Lockheed opened it and sailed through. He flew out to meet three figures coming toward them, two of them were flying. “Jon!” Kitty said with a wide grin, holding her hand out in greeting. He returned the grip, “How are you?”

“Kitty, Rachael, Kurt, and Lockheed, it is good to see you again. These are my counterparts, Kara Zor-El and Alex Danvers,” he said, pointing to the women.

“Welcome,” Kitty said walking to the door. “Won’t you come in? I’ve made tea,” she said with a wink.

“Earl Grey?” Jon asked. Kitty grinned, “You know how to be a host.”

Kara followed them but Alex seemed reluctant. “You’re a mutant?” she asked Kurt. Kurt grinned, he knew his appearance could be frightening. Then, he disappeared and reappeared in the kitchen leaving his signature smell. “What is that smell?!” she demanded.

“I take it you’ve never smelled brimstone,” Kitty said moving back through the door. Lockheed settled on the couch while he and Jon seemed to talk. “Jon is one of the few other people who seem to understand Lockheed. Professor Xavier can’t even begin to do it.” She proceeded to pour tea into cups before handing them out. She pulled out a bottle of water for herself.

“So, now I have to deal with mutants,” Alex muttered.

“X-Men,” Supergirl spoke up. Alex turned to look at her sister. “You’re Nightcrawler, you’re Phoenix, but who are you?” she asked.

“No one,” Kitty responded. “Not right now, just a simple CEO.” Lockheed snorted. “Okay, a simple CEO with a dragon.”

“Can you help us at the DEO,” Alex blurted out. “I’ve heard about you, Pryde, you’re a computer genius. Winn was almost drooling when he heard you were in town.”

“Please, call me Kitty. I can’t help you in the field, Alex. I’m disqualified with a preexisting condition.”

“When’s the baby due?” Jon asked casually.

“He’s due in June,” she said with a soft smile. “His father was in Dallas,” she told him with finality. He nodded his head as Kara and Alex looked puzzled. Everyone sipped their tea as they talked shop, superheroing mostly.

At the end, as the threesome made their ways back out the balcony door. “I’ll see you in the morning,” Rachael told Kara.

Kara looked at Kitty. “Doctor’s appointment,” Kitty told her as she left. Then, suddenly, Kara wondered how a Doctor’s appointment could possibly take all day.


End file.
